


Can't Wait Any Longer

by mrsfrisby



Series: Only Me Beside You [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BB-8 is good at giving guilt trips, Eloping, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jedi Temple of Love, Las Vegas style wedding, M/M, Reyva, building a home on Yavin 4, but in a galaxy far far away, cheesy romantic trip, get married or don't get married...there is no try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsfrisby/pseuds/mrsfrisby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess and Rey are winding down a whirlwind trip around the galaxy with a stop at what's supposed to be a romantic city, but turns out to be...a little cheesy. But no fearless Jedi and pilot will allow a little cheese to get in the way of true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do or Do Not. There Is No Try.

**Author's Note:**

> “Look, I get it,” Jess says. “This was a mistake. We’re only here till tomorrow anyway. And we don’t even have to stay that long, okay? We can leave right now if you want to.”
> 
> Rey looks up at her in complete surprise. “I don’t want to leave,” she says. “I want to take a holo with my cuddle bantha.” Rey points to the sign. 
> 
> “Wait, am I supposed to be your cuddle bantha?” Jess asks.

Rey is not having the reaction to being in this particular city that Jess had hoped. She seems overwhelmed by a lot of it. Wincing, even, at times as people pass them on the street. Every time Jess asks if she’s okay, Rey gives her a weak smile. “I’m great,” is her constant reply.

But she’s clearly not great. Jess doesn’t have to be a Jedi to notice that—or to realize that Rey won’t just tell her how much she thinks it sucks here because she doesn’t want to hurt Jess’s feelings. 

Jess wondered for a while if Rey was just exhausted. They have, after all, been on the move almost constantly since Finn and Poe’s wedding—hopping to one planet after another in a bid to see the many places they hadn’t already before they settle down to building their house. The thing is, though, Rey wasn’t this tired even when they went to Jakku—even when she was showing Jess the many landmarks that made up the fabric of her neglected and often hungry childhood.

Honestly, it seemed like Jakku was more exhausting for Jess than it was for Rey. Sure, she’d heard the stories of what growing up on Jakku had been like directly from Rey herself. But somehow seeing it—the vast, bleak desert, the home Rey fashioned out of an old At-At, the sites where she used to scavenge—made it all too vivid for Jess. It made Jess want to protect Rey all the more, and to shower her with all the more love to make up for what Rey had lacked before. 

So she asks Rey again how she’s doing—and this time, actually gets an answer.

“It’s just so many consciousnesses pressing in on me at once,” Rey admits after some prodding. “I’m not used to being in the city. It’s a little overwhelming.”

If Jess is being completely honest about it, it’s also a little cheesy. She’s read about this place so many times and it always sounded romantic. The mountains. The waterfall. The couples who come here to honeymoon or even to elope. And Jess had wanted romantic for the end of this trip in the worst possible way. Sure, she maybe flubbed her actual proposal (though Rey didn’t seem to mind). But with this little jaunt, she was trying to prove that she could do it up right.

They were supposed to be relaxing someplace romantic—no more barracks, no responsibilities to the Resistance or anyone. 

Instead they got this.

The neon lights flash around them advertising Tunnel of Love rides and quick-holo pics of you and your “cuddle bantha” together. 

Jess almost plows into Rey when she stops short, a look of concentration—maybe annoyance?—on her face. 

“Look, I get it,” Jess says. “This was a mistake. We’re only here till tomorrow anyway. And we don’t even have to stay that long, okay? We can leave right now if you want to.”

Rey looks up at her in complete surprise. “I don’t want to leave,” she says. “I want to take a holo with my cuddle bantha.” Rey points to the sign. 

“Wait, am I supposed to be your cuddle bantha?” Jess asks.

The very toothiest of Rey’s smiles greets her (and Rey’s smiles can get HUGE). “You are, without question, my cuddle bantha,” she tells Jess. “And I definitely want one of those holos to remember this trip with.” She takes Jess’s hand and pulls her in the direction of the store.

“But you hate it here,” Jess reminds her. “You hate all of this. Why would you want to remember it?”

Rey pulls in her quickly—so quickly that it almost knocks Jess off her feet. “Because I love you,” Rey says. “Because I love that you planned something romantic for our last weekend of vacation.” She pauses and looks around. “And because I’ve been acting like a huge Jedi baby, not letting myself have fun.”

“But it’s really cheesy here,” Jess persists.

“And that’s a problem because?”

Jess lets out a deep breath and gives Rey a searching look to see if she’s really serious. Rey appears to be in earnest (she mostly is—all of the time).

“Okay, cuddle banthas it is,” Jess says. They enter the store and pose for their holo. Both of them wear hats with bantha horns on them as they cuddle on a makeshift bed of bantha fur before the camera.

When they’re handed a printout, Jess and Rey stand and look at it together. “Well, that really is….” Jess began.

“One of a kind? Awesome?” Rey says. “Also, something we never let anyone else see?”

Jess bursts out laughing. “Agreed on all counts.”

They step out into the cool mountain air and find a spot to sit and watch the waterfall cascade onto the rocks at the bottom of the highest peak, the holo tucked safely into Rey’s satchel.

“I’m sorry I was being such a….” Rey pauses, searching for the right word.

“Wet blanket?” Jess supplies. 

It makes Rey smile. “That’s such a strange expression,” she says. “I’ve never quite understood that one.”

“It just means….”

“No, I get what it’s supposed to mean,” Rey laughs. “I just don’t think it’s a useful metaphor.”

Jess looks at her incredulously for a moment before she lets loose a laugh so hearty that she snorts. More than once.

“Okay, it wasn’t that funny,” Rey says, but she smiles as she does. “Besides, I’m not being a wet blanket anymore. I want to do everything. Like the Tunnel of Love,” she says, pointing at the ride. “I bet we could do some serious making out in there if we want to.”

“And it goes without saying that we’d want to,” Jess points out.

“Of course.”

So, they ride the terrible ride (it really wasn’t dark enough for them to manage that much making out). They eat terrible, high-fat foods that Rey would normally shun. They don terrible, smelly rain frocks and dance underneath the waterfall. 

All in all, while Jess can acknowledge that while they probably smell like wet blankets, they’re definitely not acting like one anymore.

They wander around the city until they reach a street lined with tiny wedding chapels. There’s one that’s supposedly a recreation of Hoth (the sign in the window says a “real” Wampa would marry you). Another that’s a recreation of Naboo. Then, for the second time that day, Rey stops short and Jess nearly collides with her.

“Oh my stars,” Rey says in a breathy voice. “Look.” She points down the street at another of the wedding chapels, and Jess suddenly understands why Rey is gaping. 

The Jedi Temple of Love stands on a corner, painted to look like a stone building. There are two neon lightsabers on top, red and blue, bent to form a heart. The sign in the window says, “Getting Married? Do or Do Not. There is no Try!” There are “levitating” hearts held up by highly visible strings all around the sign.

“That is amazing,” Jess says under her breath. “We have to take a holo in front of the sign to send to Luke.”

Then Rey grabs her arm. Hard. “Or we can do even better than that,” she tells Jess. “We could get married here.”

Though Jess is not an easy person to take by surprise in general, her jaw actually drops. “You’re not serious,” she says. It comes out as a statement, not a question, because it seems too absurd to think that Rey could possibly be serious.

“We are engaged,” Rey reminds her. “And neither of wants a big wedding. So….?”

“Wait, you are serious?” Jess asks. “Rey, we can’t get married here.”

“Why not?” Rey appears to be genuinely puzzled.

“Because you’re an actual Jedi,” Jess says. “You can’t get married in a faux Jedi temple. The Force would, like, strike you down or something.”

Rey just rolls her eyes. “I can tell you from firsthand experience that the Force doesn’t work that way.”

“But what would Luke think?” Jess says. “Won’t he freak out when he finds out?”

Rey considers that for a second. “Nah, I think he’d love it,” she tells Jess. “He’d think it was hilarious.”

“Okay,” Jess says hesitatingly. “But even if Luke would think it was funny, that still doesn’t mean we should do this.”

The amused smile that’s been on Rey’s face during this whole conversation drops—suddenly and worrisomely. “Jess, do you not want to get married?” she asks. “Because if you’ve changed your mind….”

Something in the pit of Jess’s stomach does a horrific and highly uncomfortable flip. “Rey, you can’t really think that, can you?” she says. “You know how much I love you. I asked you to marry me, remember? Not the other way around.”

“All right,” Rey says cautiously. It’s almost literally killing Jess that her fiancée still looks so worried. “Then talk to me. Tell me what you’re thinking.”

With a dramatic sigh, Jess says, “It’s a fake Jedi temple. It just seems…I don’t know…sacrilegious?”

Thankfully, Rey laughs out loud at Jess’s words. “It’s not, I promise,” she tells Jess. “And I know it’s cheesy. But we’re here and I love you and I can’t see the point in waiting any longer to marry you than I have to.”

“Everyone on Yavin 4 is going to be pissed,” Jess says.

“And that’s a problem because?” Rey responds.

A slow grin spread across Jess’s face. “It’s not a problem at all,” she replies. “Rey, my most beloved cuddle bantha, I would be honored to marry you in the Jedi Temple of Love.”

She pulls Rey in for a lingering kiss, and when they break apart, she grabs Rey’s hands and takes a deep breath. “So we’re going to do this?”

“I don’t think there’s a choice. There is no try, after all,” Rey reminds her. “I think that means we’re doing it.”

Hand in hand, they walk into the Jedi Temple of Love.


	2. Here Come the Brides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You ready?” Rey asks her. 
> 
> Jess pauses for a second. This is not how she’d imagined this would go down—on the rare occasion she let herself imagine they would even still be alive at the end of the war. General Organa would officiate, just as she did at Finn and Poe’s wedding—that was a given. And Jess had figured she and Rey would be wearing something formal. Maybe even her uniform. Instead she’s wearing a pair of drab brown pants and the faded black leather jacket her old squadron had given her as a birthday gift before half of them got blown into oblivion.
> 
> Rey lays her hand on Jess’s shoulder, clearly aware that her fiancée’s thoughts have drifted. “Are you sure about this?” she asks.
> 
> “There’s literally nothing else I’d rather be doing,” Jess replies.

“Oh my.” 

Jess starts giggling the moment they walk into the place. How can she not? Maybe it would have been easier if she didn’t know any Jedis personally. But not only does she know two, she regularly has sex with one of them. And, you know, is about to marry her.

“I just can’t even….” She tries to go on, but the fit of giggles just won’t quit.

“Rings do you want?” asks the man in the flowing robes. 

Jess and Rey follow him to a display of wedding rings. “Does he think all Jedis sound like Master Yoda?” Rey asks. “Because I’m here to tell him we don’t.”

“He’s trying,” Jess says, red-faced with laughing.

“Do I have to remind you what the sign said?” Rey asks, grinning. “There is no try.”

Now they’re both giggling. The faux Jedi does not look amused. But really, what else are they supposed to do? How in the galaxy are they supposed to take this guy seriously?

He repeats the question about rings, and Jess sees Rey visibly center herself actual Jedi style. “Yes, please,” she tells him. “We didn’t exactly plan ahead.”

He gives her a glance and mutters under his breath, “They never do.”

Jess bites back another fit of giggles as she follows Rey to look at the rings. There’s all manner of gaudiness in glass display—matching lightsaber rings (one pair of which even light up), dark side and light side rings, even rings with very unauthentic looking stones in them claiming to be “real” kyber crystals. Rey’s eyes widen when she sees these, but ultimately shakes her head.

“Maybe something on the simpler side?” Jess suggests. “Just plain bands?”

The Jedi dude sighs and brings out a tray of completely plain wedding bands—clearly the less expensive models. They choose a matching set in bright silver and then pay the man for them and for the ceremony.

“I can’t believe we’re really doing this,” Jess whispers. “And if you say anything about there not being any try again, I might rethink my dedication to having this ceremony today.”

Rey positively beams at her and then pulls her in for a kiss. If there’s one thing Rey can do, Jess thinks—of all of the many, many things Rey can do, of course—it’s kiss. All desire to giggle leaves Jess entirely. She’s about to marry the woman she’s madly in love with, after all. It’s no laughing matter. Even if they are in a Jedi Temple of Love.

“You ready?” Rey asks her. 

Jess pauses for a second. This is not how she’d imagined this would go down—on the rare occasion she let herself imagine they would even still be alive at the end of the war. General Organa would officiate, just as she did at Finn and Poe’s wedding—that was a given. And Jess had figured she and Rey would be wearing something formal. Maybe even her uniform. Instead she’s wearing a pair of drab brown pants and the faded black leather jacket her old squadron had given her as a birthday gift before half of them got blown into oblivion.

Rey lays her hand on Jess’s shoulder, clearly aware that her fiancée’s thoughts have drifted. “Are you sure about this?” she asks.

“There’s literally nothing else I’d rather be doing,” Jess replies, and she means it with all of her being. Since the very first day she met Rey, she’s been astounded—completely blown away by her. As she gazes at her soon-to-be wife, she realizes all over again how beautiful she is. What a glow of enthusiasm she has and how full of life she is. She’s funny and silly and brash and gorgeous and so kriffing brave—not to mention the whole Jedi thing. 

Jess struggles to catch her breath for a second there just thinking about it. “How did someone like you end up with someone like me?” she asks.

Rey touches her cheek before she leans in to kiss Jess again. “Pure luck,” Rey replies. “I happen to be the luckiest person in the galaxy. I’d have to be to have found you.”

They kiss again, but the faux Jedi (Fauxdi? Jedaux?) clears his throat rather loudly behind them. “If you padawans could wait until after the ceremony to share your affections,” he suggests, “we could actually get you married.”

Jess pulls away from Rey, but only far enough to grab her hand. They follow the Jedi (Jess can’t really bring herself to call him by those other names) into the heart of the Temple. 

Once again, the walls are painted to look like large gray stones. The lighting is dim and there are some imitation vines hanging here and there around he room. And just over their officiant’s head is yet another set of neon lightsabers—this time pink and white—bent into a heart shape. 

“How come your lightsaber doesn’t do that?” Jess asks in a low voice.

“It’s not as flexible as I am,” Rey whispers back.

Rey is very, very flexible. Jess recognizes this as the gift that it is. Frequently.

The Jedi is already saying something and it takes Jess a second to focus in. Because as completely crazy as this setting is, she’s actually marrying Rey and she doesn’t want to miss a moment of it. After this, they’ll be each other’s wives. 

She loses her breath again—just briefly. Rey, always sensing what she’s feeling, squeezes Jess’s hand just a little bit harder. Jess smiles over at her. They are doing this.

“Will you repeat after me?” the Jedi guy says. “In war and in peace, in good health and poor, even when the Jedi Council fails and the order is depleted, always turn away from the Dark Side I promise. Allow the Force to spread its Light through us both, and bind us together forever I will.”

Jess isn’t laughing anymore. Instead, she listens as Rey repeats his convoluted words and then she says them herself. The Jedi gives them their rings and instructs them to slip them onto each other’s fingers.

“By the power invested in me by the Jedi Council and the Force, pronounce you masters in the art of loving each other I do. Spouses for all of time, you are,” the guy intones.

The two women look first at each other and then at the guy again. “Can I kiss her now?” Jess asks.

“Do as you will,” he tells them, leaving the alone in the temple.

The two women simply stared at each other for a moment. “He didn’t ask us to say it, but ‘I do,’” Jess tells Rey.

“’I do’ too,” Rey says. Her voice has a breathy quality to it that gives Jess the shivers. 

“So.”

“So?”

“You’re my wife now,” Jess says. Her wife! Rey is actually, honest to the gods her wife. Somehow Jess feels that bears repeating, only if just in her own mind.

“And you’re mine,” Rey says, stepping closer to her. Jess can feels Rey’s fingers ghosting over her cheeks. “I love you so much.”

Then they kiss. And they kiss. And kiss. 

And kiss.

They only break apart when the man who married them clears his throat behind them. “I have another couple coming in, so you two need to take the party someplace else,” he says, the solemn Jedi affect gone completely.

“Oh, of course!” Jess says, pulling at her wife. Her wife! Jess doesn’t think that one is ever going to get old.

“Back to the inn?” Rey asks.

“Sounds like the perfect place to take this party,” Jess agrees, adrenaline kicking in—and maybe making her a little giddy. “Besides we should try to get an early night tonight. It’s a long trip back to Yavin 4 tomorrow.”

Rey’s jaw drops. “An early night?”

“Yeah, I mean, I’m wiped out,” Jess continues as they walk out of the Jedi Temple of Love. 

“Jess!” The way Rey says it, her short burst of a name has seven syllables. “You’re joking, right?”

Jess grins at her. “I’m joking,” she says. “There is going to be absolutely no sleep tonight until I get my hands, and my mouth, on every single square inch of you.”

“So tonight, we do it like womp rats,” Rey says.

“And tomorrow, I take you, my wedded wife, home to Yavin 4.”

“Where Finn and Poe and Leia will throttle us for getting married without them,” Rey adds.

“Yes, where that will happen,” Jess agrees.

Rey sighs. “We’ll just have to get all the sex in tonight before we head back for the throttling.”

Jess holds out her hand. “Deal.”


	3. Home Is Where the Guilt-Tripping Friends Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t believe you got married without me,” he says to Rey. “I thought I was going to be your witness? You asked me to be your witness.”
> 
> As bad as she feels for her wife—her wife!—Jess is relieved that Finn’s little tirade isn’t directed at her. That is, until Poe speaks up.
> 
> “And as I recall, you asked me to be yours,” he says to Jess, and now she’s feeling pretty bad about it herself. BB-8 making sad beeps at her feet isn’t helping. 
> 
> It’s not like they didn’t know they’d get throttled when they came back to Yavin 4. Jess just hadn’t imagined that the blunt object used to take them down would be guilt.

“You did not.” Finn’s jaw has dropped further than Jess previously thought was humanly possible. Even BB-8 is shaking his head dubiously.

“Of course they didn’t.” Poe’s voice carries around his dad’s family room assuredly. As if he, at least, isn’t going to have the tauntaun wool pulled over his eyes in such a fashion. “Finn, they’re just teasing you.”

But Finn isn’t so easily swayed. His eyes shift from Rey to Jess and back again.

“Let me see your hands,” he tells them.

If Jess is teetering on the edge of smiling right now, Rey’s on the verge of hysterical laughter. They exchange a quick look before holding up their left hands in unison.

“Oh my stars,” Finn says. “My kriffing stars. You really did.”

For a second, Jess thinks he might actually be frozen in shock. Then he jumps up and throws his arms around Rey. As soon as he pulls away, however, he levels poor Rey with the guilt-trippiest look that has ever existed in the galaxy. Really, Jess is amazed he can even make his face do that. His facial expressions are really defying the odds today.

“I can’t believe you got married without me,” he says to Rey. “I thought I was going to be your witness? You asked me to be your witness.”

As bad as she feels for her wife—her wife!—Jess is relieved that Finn’s little tirade isn’t directed at her. That is, until Poe speaks up.

“And as I recall, you asked me to be yours,” he says to Jess, and now she’s feeling pretty bad about it herself. BB-8 making sad beeps at her feet isn’t helping. 

It’s not like they didn’t know they’d get throttled when they came back to Yavin 4. Jess just hadn’t imagined that the blunt object used to take them down would be guilt.

And it only gets worse from there.

“You also asked me to officiate,” General Organa—she means Leia…absolutely Leia—adds. “A duty I would have taken much more seriously as someone who actually has the Force than the phony Jedi who had the privilege to marry you.”

With that, Jess had had just about enough. “Congratulations, you two!” she supplies for them. “How wonderful that you were so filled with love that you had to get married on the spot. We’re so thrilled for you!”

Rey snorts out a laugh, as she slips her arm around her wife—her wife! “I think they’re so overwhelmed with their joy that they don’t know how to express it properly,” she suggests.

“Either that or they’re the biggest nerfherders this side of the galaxy,” Jess replies.

Poe shakes his head at them, but one look at Finn and Jess can tell that their little exchange has worked—he feels terrible. 

“Of course we’re thrilled for you,” he says in a soft voice. “We couldn’t be anything but. We’re just…disappointed, that’s all. That we couldn’t be there with you.”

Though he’s trying to do the right thing, the only effect it’s having on Rey is to make her look sad and somewhat defeated that she let Finn—Finn of all people—down.

Kes Dameron clears his throat loudly, and everyone turns to look at him. “You two act like you didn’t just have a wedding of your own,” he tells Poe and Finn. “And you,” he points to Leia, “just moved in with the man of your dreams. I’d think that would be excitement enough for one season.”

Leia rolls her eyes at him, but Jess’s head is reeling. “Wait, what?” she says. “You guys are living together? As in shacking up? Like for good?”

Kes grins at Leia, waiting for her to answer. So Leia does what she does best—she gives Jess a piercing stare and says in a stately voice, “We are, in fact, shacking up as you put it.” Jess watches as the general’s eyes shift back to Kes and soften considerably. “Like for good.” He wraps his arm around Leia and she leans into him. Holy krif.

“Wow, we go planet-hopping for a few weeks and you guys start getting it on,” Jess says. “It’s wonderful, it really is. We’re just…disappointed we couldn’t be there to share the big moment with you.”

Kes bursts out laughing, and even Leia smiles at her. “Point taken, young lady,” she says.

“And Dad’s right,” Poe adds. “Finn and I did just have a big wedding. We don’t need to pressure you into having the same thing.”

“Plus,” his father adds, “if we get right down it, there might be another wedding here before you know it.”

The general chokes on her wine.

“That hasn’t exactly come up before,” she says. Jess watches the older couple with fascination. Hell, Rey, Finn, Poe, and even BB-8 do, too.

“Well, it’s coming up now,” Kes says. “

“And I am supposed to believe this is some kind of marriage proposal?” Leia asks. 

“What else would you call it?”

“Premature,” Leia offers. “Perhaps not thought through properly.”

Jess cannot—really and truly cannot—believe she’s witnessing this. Thank the gods they didn’t stay away a single night longer.

“Do you want me to ask you as elaborately as Finn did for Poe?” Kes continues. 

Jess hears an annoyed, “Hey!” from Finn’s corner of the sofa. “Why is everyone always harping on that? It was romantic.” He turns to Poe. “You liked it, didn’t you?”

“I loved it,” Poe says, completely in earnest. “Never in my wildest dreams did I think anyone would do something like that for me.” Poe turns and faces the rest of the gathered crew. “They’re all just a bunch of cynics.”

“Um, we just eloped,” Jess reminds them.

“At a Jedi Temple of Love,” Rey adds. “There were levitating hearts.”

“All of which is lovely,” Kes says. “And I’m thrilled for you youngsters. But back to the matter at hand.”

“Yeah,” Jess says. “I totally want to be the general’s...” she stops short when General Organa raises a single eyebrow at her. “I mean Leia’s bridesmaid.”

“Well I’m going to be Dad’s best man,” Poe asserts.

“And Luke would probably be your witness, right, Leia?” Rey asks. 

“What does that leave me?” Finn asks. 

Jess grins at him wickedly. “Flower girl?” she offers, and the group of them start laughing.

“You guys, I’m so happy we’re all here together,” Jess tells them as literal tears of joy run down her face. “I’m so happy we can be like this—just having fun and enjoying each other.”

She notices that Poe swipes at his own eyes, and Finn leans into Rey in that way that used to drive Jess to fits of jealousy, but that she’s long since figured out is only a gesture between two friends who’d never had one before they’d met each other.

“May I propose a toast?” Kes says. “To Rey and Jess, our newest of newlyweds.”

Everyone raises their glasses, echoing, “To Rey and Jess.”

The two women lock eyes and smile at each other before they drink their wine. Because they did it—they are the newest of newlyweds. With a house to build and a life to live together and friends so close that they’re really family to share it all with.

There are more toasts as the evening wears on. To Finn and Poe’s messy construction site. To BB-8 for keeping them at least somewhat in line. To the refugees who are flooding onto Yavin 4, that they might share in this kind of joy soon enough. To Leia and Kes, whenever (and if ever) they do decide to get married. To all of them, gathered for the first of what’s sure to be scores of times in Kes and Leia’s house.

When Jess and Rey finally leave for the evening, they’re a little tipsy and overflowingly happy. 

“How did we end up with this life?” Jess asks to the night sky.

Rey slips her hand into Jess’s “Luck,” she whispers. “We happen to be some of the luckiest people in the galaxy.”

They hold hands as they walk back into town through the thick, humid air, listening to the cicadas and night birds singing, with glimmer of glow bugs lighting their path just like a pair of neon lightsabers, bent so that they form a heart. At least to Jess's eyes anyway.


End file.
